Beleg van Tripoli
Het Beleg van Tripoli vond plaats vanaf 1102 tot 12 juli 1109. Het speelde zich af in de nasleep van de Eerste kruistocht en leidde tot de stichting van de vierde kruisvaardersstaat in de Levant, het Graafschap Tripoli. Achtergrond Na de verovering van Antiochië, in juni 1098, en het vernietigen van Ma'arrat al-Numan, 13 januari 1099, waren de Syrische emirs bang geworden voor de oprukkende kruisvaarders en verleenden hun vrije doortocht en soms droegen zij hun steden zonder slag of stoot aan hun over. Op 14 januari zond sultan ibn Munqidh, emir van Shaizar, een gezant naar Raymond van Toulouse, een van de kruisvaartleiders, om provisie en voedsel voor mannen en paarden aan te bieden, en bood ook zijn diensten aan om hun voor te gaan naar Jeruzalem om hun de weg te wijzen. In februari bood de emir van Homs, Janah ad-Dawla, die tijdens het beleg van Antiochië nog tegen de kruisvaarders gevochten had, een aantal paarden aan. De kalief van Tripoli, Jalal al-Mulk zond bijzondere giften en nodigde de Franken uit om zijn stad aan te doen, uiteindelijk was een alliantie tussen deze emirs en de kruisvaarders een feit. De kruisvaarders gingen vervolgens verder naar Arqa, dat ze belegerden van 14 februari tot 13 mei, voordat ze verder zuidelijk gingen naar Jeruzalem; ze deden geen aanvallen op Tripoli of andere bezittingen in het gebied. Terugkeer van Raymond Het Beleg van Jeruzalem was een succes en leidde tot de oprichting van het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem. De meeste kruisvaarders keerden terug naar huis. Aangemoedigd door het succes van de eerste kruistocht ontstond echter al snel een nieuwe beweging in 1101. Deze groep werd ruw tegengehouden door de Seljoekse Turken in Anatolië. Ook Raymond participeerde in deze kruistocht, maar keerde terug naar Syrië nadat hij moest vluchten na zijn nederlaag met Kilij Arslan I bij Mersivan, Anatolië, bij terugkeer had hij alleen nog maar drie honderdman bij zich. Fakhr al-Mulk, kalief van Tripoli, was nu niet zo behulpzaam als voorheen en riep de hulp in van Dukak van Damascus en ook de gouverneur van Homs. Ondertussen kregen de legioenen uit Damascus en Homs problemen onderweg en bleef de hulp lang uit, de kalief werd verslagen in april, en verloor rond de zevenduizend manschappen. Raymond kon uiteindelijk de stad niet innemen, maar had wel de controle over Tortosa verkregen, van waaruit alle toekomstige operaties tegen Tripoli werd ondernomen. Het beleg Het volgende jaar (1102), ondernam Raymond met behulp van Byzantijnse constructeurs de bouw van Mons Peregrinus, de Pelgimsberg, om zo een blokkade op te werpen naar het binnenland van Tripoli. Met de Genuaan Hugo Embriaco, nam Raymond ook Gibelet in. Na de Slag bij Harran in 1104, vroeg Fakhr al-Mulk hulp aan Sokman, een voormalig Artuklu gouverneur van Jeruzalem, om te anticiperen; Sokman marcheerde naar Syrië, maar werd gedwongen weer terug te keren. Fakhr al-Mulk deed vervolgens een aanval op Mons Peregrinus in september 1104, hij vermoordde daarbij een hoop kruisvaarders en wist een vleugel van het het fort af te branden. Raymond zelf was zwaar gewond geraakt, en stierf vijf maanden later, in februari 1105, aan zijn verwondingen. Hij werd vervangen door zijn neef Willem-Jordaan, graaf van Cerdagne als leider. Op zijn sterfbed had Raymond nog een akkoord geregeld met de kalief; als die stopte met het onder vuur nemen van het fort, zouden de kruisvaarders de handel in en om Tripoli met rust laten, de kalief accepteerde dit. In 1108, werd het steeds moeilijker om voedsel naar de belegerde inwoners te brengen. Veel inwoners namen hun toevlucht naar andere steden als Homs, Tyrus en Damascus. De edelen van de stad, die de kruisvaarders in een eerder stadium hadden verraden, werden geëxecuteerd in het kruisvaarders kamp. Fakhr al-Mulk, was radeloos aan het wachten op versterkingen van Seldjoek sultan Mehmed I Tapar, die naar Bagdad getrokken was, eind maart met vijfhonderd manschappen en diversen giften. Tijdens zijn reis deed hij Damascus aan waar hij ontvangen werd door Toghtegin, vervanger van de pas overleden Dukak, waar hij met open armen werd ontvangen. Eenmaal in Bagdad werd Mehmed I met groots vuurwerk ontvangen, en was de gedachten van Mechmed niet meer bij Tripoli maar moest er onderhandeld worden over een dispuut over Mosoel. Fakhr al-Mulk keerde zelf terug naar Damascus in Augustus, waar hij vernam dat Tripoli overhandigd was aan al-Afdal Shahanshah, vizier van Egypte, door de overige edelen, die het wachten beu waren van de terugkeer van de kalief. Het jaar erop, formeerde de kruisvaarders een grote groep buiten Tripoli, geleid door Boudewijn I van Jeruzalem, Boudewijn II van Edessa, Tancred, regent van het Vorstendom Antiochië, Willem-Jordan en Raymond IV's zoon Bertrand van Toulouse, die recent was aangekomen met verse troepen uit Italië en Frankrijk. In Tripoli waren ze nog tot in den treuren aan het wachten op versterking van moslimkant, vooral uit Egypte. Een compromis werd gesloten over een dispuut buiten de stadsmuren, deze werd geleid door Boudewijn I van Jeruzalem, er werd besloten dat de stad nu ingenomen kon worden; en als dit een feit was, zou het Graafschap Tripoli worden verdeeld in twee gebieden: Willem Jordaan zou het noordelijk gebied krijgen als vazal van het Vorstendom Antiochië, en Bertrand het zuidelijk deel als vazal van het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem. De stad viel op 12 juli 1109, en werd helemaal geplunderd door de kruisvaarders. honderd duizend documenten, boeken en prenten van de Dar-em-Ilm bibliotheek werden vervloekt en daarna verbrand. De Egyptische vloot arriveerde acht uur te laat. De meeste inwoners werden tot slaaf verheven, anderen werden verdreven of gedood en van hun bezittingen ontdaan. Bertrand, Raymond IV's legitieme zoon, had Willem-Jordaan laten vermoorden in 1110 en claimden twee derde van de stad voor zichzelf, met daarbij de ander derde onder Genuaans gezag. Vervolgens werd Tripoli een kruisvaardersstaat; de rest van de Mediterrane kust was al in handen van de kruisvaarders gevallen, met in de volgende jaren nog de havensteden Sidon (1111) en Tyrus (1124). Referenties * René Grousset, Histoire des croisades et du royaume franc de Jérusalem - I. 1095-1130 L'anarchie musulmane, 1934 des éditions * René Grousset, L'Empire du Levant : Histoire de la Question d'Orient, 1949 des éditions * Jean-Luc Déjean, Les comtes de Toulouse (1050-1250), 1979 des éditions * Riley-Smith, J. 1983. "The Motives of the Earliest Crusaders and the Settlement of Latin Palestine, 1095-1100." The English Historical Review 98(389):721-736 * Archer, T.A., Kingsford, C.L. and H.E. Watts. 1894 The Story of the Crusades, putnam. Categorie:Kruistocht Categorie:Veldslag in Libanon Tripoli ca:Setge de Trípoli de:Schlacht von Tripolis en:Siege of Tripoli es:Sitio de Trípoli fr:Siège de Tripoli it:Assedio di Tripoli